


Of Bars, Bridges, and Burgers

by chaelisasupremacist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelisasupremacist/pseuds/chaelisasupremacist
Summary: “I don’t know if I want to kiss you or throw you off this bridge right now,” Rosé spoke after a few moments, still staring at the girl.“Can I help you pick?” The Thai stared back with the same intensity, her glance moving from her eyes down to her lips then back to her eyes again.





	Of Bars, Bridges, and Burgers

To say that Rosé was having one of the toughest days of her entire life would be an understatement. After another day of waiting for anyone to come into her art gallery, she finally decided to close it for the night. Each boring minute she spent inside the place made her lose all the hope she once had of becoming a successful artist.

Rosé was never one to willingly go to a party, much more a club. But she somehow managed to convince herself that this was what she needed to loosen up.

She called Jisoo to invite her for a night out, much to the other girl’s surprise. To her dismay, the girl already had plans for the night with some chick she’d been hooking up with for the past two weeks. She rolled her eyes and ended the call before Jisoo got into more nasty details about what they were going to do.

 _Great,_ Rosé thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Going alone wouldn’t hurt,_ she urged herself before she changed her mind.

Now, there she was, standing between a stranger who was pretending to be her girlfriend and a jerk who was trying to hit on her.

“Do you think I’m stupid? I know girls like you. You two probably don’t even know each other. Just let me have her, okay?” The man smirked and made a move to get closer to Rosé.

Rosé just stood there, shifting uncomfortably in place. Her eyes glanced back to the stranger as if begging her not to leave her alone. She did not know her but she somehow found herself trusting the girl.

Knowing what Rosé must have been feeling, the girl looked down at the two glasses she was holding in her hands before letting out a deep sigh.

“On the count of three,” the woman whispered in a low voice, confusing the blonde girl.

“Three, two, one, run!” The stranger threw the glasses at the man before taking Rosé’s hand in her own and sprinting out of the place, almost dragging her to get away as fast as possible.

Rosé looked back at the direction of the club and saw the man running after them, now joined by two other buff men.

“They’re coming in close!” The blonde screamed in desperation.

The stranger gripped her hand tighter, forcing her to pick her speed up. Rosé followed her lead as they took a few turns here and there to misdirect the men. She did not care about where they were anymore. Hell, she was not even sure how she was still breathing after running that much.

Rosé’s thoughts were interrupted when the stranger slowed down and immediately came to a halt. She eyed the girl who was hunched over, trying to catch her breath. The girl finally looked up and gazed at the blonde before erupting into a fit of laughter.

Rosé watched her as if she was crazy. Her mouth was almost agape in shock at what just occurred moments ago.

“Well, that was fun,” the unknown girl stated as she finally managed to stop her laughter. She looked down at their hands that were still intertwined. Rosé shyly pulled her hand back as a light blush started creeping on her cheeks.

“What?”

“Almost getting beaten up and all,” the girl replied casually. Rosé was almost convinced this girl was insane. What if she’s just as horrible as those guys? She couldn’t be that bad, right? She saved her from them after all.

“I’m so so sorry about that,” the blonde paused, guilt slowly building up in her system, “and thank you for standing up for me, even though you don’t really have to.”

“It’s okay.” The stranger smiled kindly. “At least I get to spend the rest of the night with a pretty girl.”

“What makes you think I’d stay with you?” Rosé quirked an eyebrow. She took in the appearance of the woman in front of her. She had doe eyes that complimented her ash brown hair. Her hands were inside the pockets of the leather jacket she was wearing. Her white shirt and black jeans were stylistically ripped, exposing a bit of her collarbone and long legs.

The girl pointed at a convenience store a few strides away from where they were standing before walking over to it.

Rosé followed but opted to just sit outside the store while waiting for the other girl, the exhaustion from running catching up to her.

“I bought you a drink and I am quite a great company.” The blonde jumped a bit when the girl reappeared and handed her a bottle of alcohol.

The girl motioned for her to stand up, gesturing at the bridge right beside the convenience store.

“Really? Says who?” Rosé challenged while taking a swig of her drink. There were only a few cars passing by so the place was fairly quiet. 

“The countless girls I’ve been with,” the girl replied cockily. They fell into step as they marched towards the apex of the bridge.

“You’re just so full of yourself, huh.” Rosé gulped the alcohol, downing it in a few moments as if it’s water.

“Hey! I just saved your ass back there!” The stranger argued, pretending to be offended by the blonde’s statement.

“Who knows? Maybe you just hang around the bar, look for girls who are getting hit on by creepy dudes, pretend to be their girlfriend, and run away with them? I’d even say you were on with those guys if I didn’t see you literally shake in fear when they were after us.” Rosé knew the girl meant no harm but she liked the bickering.

“Who knows? Maybe I’m just a good actress,” the doe-eyed girl retorted. They propped themselves up the cemented railing of the bridge, thankful that it’s wide and thick enough to support them.

“So you are not denying it?” Rosé squinted her eyes at her as if scrutinizing her.

“Look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I’ll just let you assume what you want to assume. What are you doing alone at the bar anyway?” The girl questioned back.

“Can’t a girl just want a drink?” Rosé raised her voice a little too loud, seemingly annoyed now at the conversation as her mind drifted back to the reason why she was at the bar in the first place.

The girl looked taken aback by the sudden outburst. Rosé mentally face palmed herself for the swift shift in the mood of the conversation. She closed her eyes and gathered herself, expecting the girl to just leave her by the bridge.

“Oh, okay. I just figured you seem lonely earlier so I thought you would want to open up to a stranger. You know, that cliché movie stuff about how it is easier to open up because they can’t judge you like a friend would or whatever. I guess it does not work in real life. I learn something new every day,” the girl rambled, feeling intimidated now by the blonde. She glanced down at the city lights reflected on the water below them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out on you. It’s not what I meant,” Rosé apologized, culpability evident in her eyes.

“It’s okay. I get it.” The girl nodded understandingly.

“I’m an artist. I paint and stuff,” the blonde started.

Rosé was not one to openly share her feelings to anyone, especially to a complete stranger. But the girl beside her seemed to have an unknown pull on her.

“Oh, that’s great. I’m a dancer,” the stranger mumbled, not really knowing what to reply.

“My art gallery has not been selling as good as I would have liked. And I risked so much to be doing this. My parents never approved of my life choices. They wanted me to become a doctor or an engineer or someone that is sure to have a stable job and income when they finish college. It’s not like I was bad at school. I did great actually, always getting straight As. I never slacked off. So when I told them I want to make art for a living, they were furious,” Rosé opened up. She looked down at the empty bottle she was holding, tracing circles at the rim.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” The girl shifted closer to her, compassion laced in her voice.

“They came around though. They sent me to college to study arts. But not without reminding me at every family dinner that there’s no money in what I want to do. I guess parents really know what’s best. I’m a busted artist now.” Rosé laughed bitterly. Talking to her felt unusual yet freeing. She felt no judgment as she spilled her emotions to the other girl.

“I don’t know what to say,” the girl admitted after a moment of silence.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Rosé smiled genuinely at the girl.

“Well, we have all night. I’m all ears.” The girl turned on her place to face Rosé, crossing her legs and propping her head up on both of her elbows.

“I’m getting pretty damn tired trying to work things out. Maybe it’s time to go back to my parents’ house and tell them they’re right.”

“Don’t say that. You’re still young. Morgan Freeman did not get his big break until he was 52,” the girl stated in an attempt to make Rosé feel better. The blonde just laughed lightly.

“How did you even know that? Did you just make that shit up?” Rosé turned to face her, copying her position.

“I didn’t, I swear I read it on a BuzzFeed article.” She raised her arms up in surrender.

“You might want to send that to me. Maybe it can help get my spirits up.”

“Are you suggesting that I get your number? I knew you couldn’t resist me,” the brown-haired girl spoke with a sly smirk on her face.

“You’re so annoying. How did I even last this long with you?” Rosé rolled her eyes but the small smile on her lips betrayed her.

“You like me.”

“I know, unfortunately. My taste sucks. Apparently, I have a thing for strangers who drag me out of bars.”

“Yeah! To save you! And by the way, I looked hot while doing so and I know it kinda turned you on,” the girl said while scrunching up her nose and shaking her head. Rosé wondered how could anyone look so cute while being so blatantly arrogant.

“What? Do you even hear yourself sometimes?” Rosé scoffed and blinked in mock disbelief. The Thai just threw her head back laughing as Rosé watched her with a smile.

“I don’t know if I want to kiss you or throw you off this bridge right now,” Rosé spoke after a few moments, still staring at the girl.

“Can I help you pick?” The Thai stared back with the same intensity, her glance moving from her eyes down to her lips then back to her eyes again.

The stranger reached up to cup Rosé’s face in both of her hands, their faces merely inches away from each other. She stole another look at the blonde’s lips then up to her eyes again as if asking for permission. Their noses touch and Rosé could feel the other girl’s almost ragged breathing. She closed her eyes and took a hold of the back of the brown-haired girl’s neck, leaning forward to close the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. Rosé felt the girl part her lips a little bit to suck on her lower lip tenderly. They moved with such familiarity against one another.

The girls pulled away from the kiss but kept the close proximity of their faces, the tip of their noses barely touching. Rosé looked back intently at the girl and did not fail to notice how her eyes dilated after what just happened. She closed her eyes once again as she focused on the calming strokes of the girl’s thumbs on her cheeks.

“You feel cold.” The unknown girl moved to take off her leather jacket. Rosé displayed a small pout as she watched her, lowkey disappointed when she removed her hands from her face.

“Just a bit. I left my jacket at the bar.”

“Here, take this. I don’t feel chilly anyway.” The girl offered with a delicate smile.

“Thank you.” The Thai's scent engulfed her senses.

“But I think I have a great idea to warm both of us up,” the girl proposed with a slight grin on her face.

“You just don’t know when to stop, do you?” Rosé rolled her eyes at the girl for what felt like the nth time today.

“What?” The girl feigned innocence. Rosé laughed lightly at her antics. “No, I wasn’t implying anything. That was all you. I was only thinking of going back to the convenience store to get some coffee. If you wanna take me to bed on the first date, you should have just asked,” the girl continued to ramble with an amused expression.

“So this is a date? This is your idea of a first date? Way to set the standards,” Rosé said jokingly, leaning back on her arms.

“Well, I was not planning to take anyone on a date tonight. If we met under better circumstances, it would be a bit better. But I’ll take what I can get. Let’s go.” The girl jumped down the railing they were sitting on, landing on the cemented ground. She offered a hand to Rosé, which she gladly accepted, helping her to take a leap.

“Where are you taking me?” The blonde asked while never letting go of the other girl’s hand, boldly intertwining them.

“On a better date. I know a place that serves the best milkshake and cheeseburger that is open 24/7. We can also play in the small arcade across the street so I can kick your ass in basketball,” the girl raised her free hand, acting as if she was shooting a ball.

“First of all, I’m taller th-” Rosé started but was immediately interrupted by the smaller girl.

“Stephen Curry is not that tall but he’s one of the greatest shooters of all time. Basketball is not about height.”

The girls reached the arcade. The brown-haired girl pushed the door open to make way for the taller girl.

“After you, m’lady,” the woman said in a poor attempt of a British accent, even bowing for effect. “And they say chivalry is dead?” Rosé just shook her head at the girl’s stunts.

The two girls bought tokens at the booth. The still nameless girl insisted to pay, reasoning that the blonde could pay for their next date with a cocksure wink. They were the only people at the place aside from the two boys playing race car, a middle-aged man sitting alone by the coin dozer machine, and the woman working on the cashier.

They ran to the coin-operated basketball game as soon as they received the tokens. As soon as they inserted the round silver pieces of metal into the machine slots, basketballs started flying towards the ring. Rosé looked calmer and collected compared to the other girl who appeared to be just randomly throwing balls into the air as fast as she could. The blonde won with no surprise.

“What were you saying about kicking my ass again?” Rosé narrowed her eyes at the girl, quite proud of herself.

“Shut up. I just prefer to go easy on girls with cute fluffy cheeks,” the girl reasoned while holding a spare ball that she failed to shoot within the time limit on her hand.

“This shot’s for you. If this goes in, I get a kiss,” the Thai released the ball into the air before Rosé could even protest. Luck did not seem to be on her side today as the ball bounced on the rim of the ring before falling out.

“That’s what you get for being an ass,” Rosé said with a grin as she walked past the smaller girl to check out the other games.

They ended up playing Mortal Kombat and Mario Kart in which the Thai victoriously won in a close match up. They tried a simulator game full of jump scares that was not even scary but it’s an excuse for Rosé to shamelessly cling onto the other girl as she shot zombies.

Rosé also insisted to play Just Dance so she could catch a glimpse of what goes on in the other girl’s everyday life. She was surprised to see the girl move so effortlessly as if she already knew the choreography of the song beforehand. At one point, the blonde just stopped dancing and simply opted to watch her do her thing, mesmerized by the way the other girl’s body moved.

Once they were both exhausted, the girls settled to spend the remaining tokens on claw machines, the Thai promising to get the blonde a small plushie in honor and memory of the night. Eventually, the girl breathed out in defeat and switched to trying the candy claw machine.

“C’mon, that’s enough! Just accept you’re a loser,” Rosé childishly stuck her tongue out at the Thai.

“Hey, I’m doing this for you.” The smaller girl pouted, her doe puppy eyes looking at Rosé. “Those claw machines are just rigged.” Rosé couldn’t help but be in awe of the girl’s endearing face. She cupped it in both of her hands, squishing her cheeks lightly.

“Just remember, the real treasure was the memories we made along the way,” the blonde said looking at her brown orbs closely.

“…We literally almost died.”

“Ah, my fondest memory,” Rosé stepped back as she retracted her hands from the girl’s face and spun around with her arms out, the Thai playfully hitting her. Rosé stopped moving and clung tightly onto the girl’s arm for support. “We can get the best milkshake and cheeseburger that you promised instead of those candies.”

“Fine,” the unknown girl obliged, faintly stomping her feet.

The girls ran across the street, their hands never leaving each other. They sat side by side in a booth right against the glass window.

“So, are we not going to tell each other our names?” Rosé asked as she took a small bite of her cheeseburger.

“Don’t you like the anonymity?”

“It’s fine. But it would be nice to put a pretty name to a pretty face.”

“Did you just call me pretty or am I hearing things?” the Thai said, taking a gulp of her milkshake in an attempt to hide her reddening cheeks.

“You are pretty,” Rosé stated resolutely, her eyes never leaving the other girl. The Thai could not help but scrunch up her nose and cover her face in embarrassment. “What happened to the arrogant girl earlier? Are you shy now?” Rosé teased even further while poking her sides.

“Tell me more about your dancing. You were so good earlier.”

“Oh, I uhm, I teach children in the studio a couple of blocks down the street from the bar,” the girl answered, still a bit flustered from the onslaught of compliments from Rosé.

“You teach children?” The taller girl raised her eyebrows, skepticism etched on her face.

“Why do you look so surprised?”

“Because it is surprising! Miss Cocky right here is teaching children to dance?”

“I’d invite you over sometime to watch but you might fall in love with me. I saw the way you were eyeing me earlier when we were playing Just Dance. It probably took a lot in you not to pounce on me right there.” The Thai leaned back, propping her arms to the seat.

“Well, I hope you don’t teach the children to be so conceited.”

“I get on your nerves and you like it,” the girl snickered while wiping the area around her mouth with a tissue.

“Maybe I’d pay you a surprise visit one of these days to see how well you handle kids.”

“If that means I get to see you again, then by any means, feel free to visit me anytime,” she remarked while stacking their plates and glasses into a neat pile.

Once they were finished, the girls strolled back to the direction of the bar. Rosé’s place was nearby and it kind of made the blonde upset that the night was nearing to an end. When they eventually reached her apartment building, Rosé turned on her heels to face the girl.

“Tonight was nice.” The Thai reached for both of her hands, playing with her fingers.

“It is,” Rosé agreed, loving the feeling of warmth from the girl’s touch.

“This is it then.” The girl released her hands, gesturing her own to the front of the building.

“Rosé.” The blonde ran her right hand through her hair.

“What?” the Thai girl tilted her head to the side.

“My name’s Rosé,” the taller girl clarified, a bashful smile on her face.

“Goodnight, Rosé,” the brown-haired girl let the name roll off her tongue.

“Are you really not going to tell me your name?”

The other girl pursed her lips in contemplation.

“Nope.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I totally do.”

“Right, then why are you hugging me?” The Thai felt the girl grip her even tighter. She reached around the taller girl and settled her arms on her back, drawing slow calming circles.

“I plan to kill you with kindness, slowly, painfully.” Rosé let herself melt into the embrace.

“Yeah, I’m clearly in so much pain,” the girl murmured.

“Goodnight, stranger.” Rosé pulled away from the hug but extended her hand to clasp it together with the other girl’s as she stepped back.

“Goodnight, Rosé.” The girl started walking backward, turning around to walk normally when their fingers did not touch anymore.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Rosé called out once she was a few meters away, her hands inside the pockets of the leather jacket that the other girl lent to her.

The smaller girl marched back to the blonde. With no hesitation, she held the taller girl’s face in her hands, much like earlier. Their lips met in a rushed yet tender kiss. Rosé could still taste a hint of sweetness from the milkshake on the girl’s lips. She could smell the faint scent of lavender from the girl’s perfume. Her senses were heightened with the presence of the Thai girl.

Rosé blushed, her cheeks noticeably adapting a crimson color. "I’m talking about your jacket, but thanks.” 

The nameless girl laughed nervously before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You can keep it for now. It looks better on you.” She started walking backward for the second time. “Also, check the pocket.” She gestured to the breast pocket of the leather jacket before walking away, not turning back this time.

Rosé reached her hand into the said pocket, fishing out for something. She pulled on a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Upon further inspection, she noticed that it was the receipt from the convenience store. Flipping it around, a mobile number and a name were written in messy handwriting.

_xx-xxx-xxx-xxxx,_

_Lisa_

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first time writing stuff let me know what y'all think thank you!


End file.
